Dry Bowser and Toadette Meet Mimikyu
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Dry Bowser and Toadette end up in Alola's abandoned mall on Route 14 of Ula'Ula Island, where they're asked by Acerola to check out the Mimikyu hiding inside!
1. Chapter 1

Dry Bowser and Toadette were wandering around the abandoned Thrifty Megamart site on Ula'Ula Island's Route 14, with it raining as the duo was getting soaked due to the rain pouring harder than expected.

"I wonder why it's always wet around here..." Toadette asked as she brushed back her soaking pink mushroom pigtails.

Dry Bowser shook his skull as the rain water dripped down his wet bones. "Perhaps because it's right by the sea. You never know, but that's my take..."

"Alola! Say, aren't you two tourists the ones I contacted?" Acerola gasped as she dashed up to the duo, bouncing about with joy, being able to sense that neither of them were from the tropical region.

"You could say that." Dry Bowser muttered as he brushed back his wet red hair. "So what is it that you seemed interested in?"

"Well I'm the one who called you here in the first place! I'm Acerola!" Greeted the ghost type enthusiast, with her chuckling in response.

"You seem chirpier than I imagined..." Toadette commented as she wrapped her arms around the back of her pink mushroom cap.

"Oh, I get that from everyone!" Acerola laughed as she casually shrugged. "I'm just glad you made it, despite my directions!"

Watching this from the higher floor of the discarded building was Mimikyu, who was muttering to itself as it planned an unforgettable luncheon for its new guests...

* * *

Silver the Hedgehog and Petey Piranha were also in Alola, but they were on Poni Island as the two were split up from their close friends, with the four having traveled to the tropical region together until Dry Bowser and Toadette got the specific request that made them leave. The duo were going through the wild growing grass of the Poni Wilds.

"I'm not sure why they accepted that offer so willingly." Silver said as he had his arms wrapped around the back of his head. "I mean, they haven't even realized that this ghost girl was actually real and not a phony."

Petey mumbled as he moved his big green leaves about, the mutated piranha plant concerned as the psychic silver colored hedgehog agreed with him.

"Yeah Pete, I hear you. I don't think those two might be fine being tasked to check out a ditched shopping center..."

* * *

"...wow. This place sure is bigger inside than it is outside," Toadette observed as she was taken back at how huge the ditched mega mart was from the inside.

Dry Bowser huffed in agreement. "No kidding. Perhaps that thing Acerola told us about is responsible for this illusion."

They cautiously walked through the mart, noticing several inanimate objects activating on their own. Dry Bowser pulled out a flashlight from the inner confines of his spiky charcoal shell, holding it as he squinted his eyes,

"Yipes! I guess the whole haunted thing wasn't to be taken for granted..." Toadete yelped in fright.

Dry Bowser nodded. "Let's keep our guard up."


	2. Chapter 2

Silver the Hedgehog and Petey Piranha were now exploring the Vast Poni Canyon, with them still worrying about their two other friends.

"You think the two are in trouble?" Silver asked as he was brushing his quills using his psychic power while having his arms folded together.

Petey mumbled as he nodded his bulbous head, the green mutant plant pulling out the wild Pokemon that were crawling around in his red pouch.

Silver sighed as he lowered his eyelids. "I guess so. It just feels weird how we haven't heard anything from them in a while..."

* * *

Dry Bowser and Toadette were still in the haunted Thrifty Megamart site, the two being chased by several ghost type Pokemon who were having too much fun chucking various inanimate objects at them, with the Mimikyu still watching from the shadows.

"There's too many ghosts in this mart!" Toadette screamed as she let out a shrill screech, her white underwear being pulled out of her pink dress by a cackling Shuppet.

"There's a reason it's abandoned!" Dry Bowser snapped as he was losing several of his bones, causing him to be reduced to a bouncing skull as the two reached the end of the mart, with them turning around as all the ghost Pokemon cackled joyfully.

* * *

Outside the permanently closed Thrifty Megamart, Acerola was still there, holding her hands together behind her back as she murmured.

"I hope those two are okay..." Acerola gulped as she shook her head. "Ghost Pokemon are known to be the tricky type..."


End file.
